A Dangerous Game
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: JPLW It's been ten years since Kelly and Arby left Site B. But Kelly's still having nightmares. One shot, Maybe. Depends on reviews hint hint
1. Night Terrors

A Dangerous Game

By The one and only Nikki Flinn!

Warning! This is a Jurrasic Park, Lost World fic. This remains true to the books. There is a signifigant difference between the books and the movies. If you have only seen the movies but still think you want to read this, drop me a line at nikkiflinn at yahoo . com and I'll send you a summary of what you missed. This also applies if you get into the fic and start getting lost. I hope to keep it pretty simple, but just let me know.

Chapter One

Night Terrors...

She sat up sharply, breath expelled in a quick gasp. Her hands clutched at the sheets, bunching them around her nimble fingers. She sat gasping, trying not to close her eyes again.

They hadn't left yet. These night terrors. She glanced at the clock. three am. She sighed and collapsed back. Less than four hours til she had to be out and on her way to work.

Kelly Curtis frequently had the same nightmare. More than once a week, on average. The same nightmare. It had started four years ago. When Arby had decided on a different college.

It was always the same. Kelly knew it had to do with Arby leaving to study computer programming in Germany, but she refused to admit it.

Until then, Kelly always had Arby to fall back on. He was her safety net, always there to call at four in the morning when she couldn't decide whether to steal her mom's fat free, sugar free crappy ice cream or to head out to an all night conveinence store and get a pint of Ben and Jerry's. Arby always suggested the Ben and Jerry's, because as he put it "My girl friend already hates you. Let's not make it worse by having you turn into Scarlette O'hara."

"Thanks a lot, Rhet." Kelly would reply scarcastically. They would hang up then. She always meant the thank you. She would usually hop in her car then and drive to the Seven Eleven down the street, in time to meet Arby as he pulled up in his dad's Corvette. He would always buy, claiming it to be penance. But they both knew the reason. Because he was her friend and he wanted to truly make it up.

Kelly slid from bed and into the bath room of her appartment.

She longed to call Arby and talk until it was time to get ready for work, but a six hour time difference made that hard. He'd already be at work and she didn't want to bother him too much.

Arby was the top most computer programmer in the world. He and Kelly had graduated first in their respective classes. He was a year ahead of her by the time he graduated, but Kelly didn't mind so much. She always saw him in Calculus. In college, Kelly had taken her love of math one stepp further and was one of the foremost technical engineers in the world.

She loved every moment of it. Currently she was working with a Maritime Archaeological squad off the coast of Manhattan. It was fun actually, to figure out all the dimensions. Her job consisted of figuring how the mechanics of the operation would work so the site was least damaged. Kelly was contracted til the end of the week, tommorrow, just to make sure everything would work. If, later on in the project, something about her configurations went awry, they could pull her from any other case she happened to be working and she would have to fix it, no charge. If outside complications arose, unforeseen complications, the team had the right to contact her and she had the right to refuse the case.

Kelly flicked on the lights in the bath room. She filtered through the cabinet for Ny Quill. She didn't have the time for a sleeping pill, but the NyQuill would knock her out and keep the dream from returning.

The dream of the raptors.

For five, almost six years, Kelly had managed to suppress the memories of those twenty four hours on a small island called Isla Sorna. At first it was exciting. She had seen live dinosaurs! She and Arby had made it out so everything was ok. Then time went on and Kelly could feel the panicky fear lurking in the back of her mind. She could have died. Arby almost did. Eddie Carr died.

Kelly shook the memories from her head and poured herself a small cup of the dark liquid. She grimaced at the bite of alcohol as she swallowed. She had never reverted to drinking and she really didn't like it. She walked back, flicking off the light as she went. She crawled into bed and snuggled next to her boy friend, Greg. Greg turned and sleepily kissed her forehead.

"Happy Birthday, baby."

Kelly had almost forgotten.

(A/N: sooooo should I continue? Or trash it now?


	2. Germany

Chapter Two.

Germany

Tim Murphy stretched his back languidly and pushed back from his chair. He let himself laugh in a semi maniacal manner.

A crumpled coffee cup struck the back of his head.

"If you're going to insist on cackling, at least share."

Tim smiled and spun in his swivel chair to face his partner on this monstrosity, Arby Benton.

Arby was eight years younger than Tim but scores better. Arby was a natural genius when it came to computers. The two had meet four years ago when Arby was assigned to Tim as his charge.

Arby of course soon surpassed Tim. Tim didn't really mind. He liked his job.

Arby and Tim were working on a new method of computer security. The two were assigned various computers or programs to hack into. Tim had been working on his current program for almost a week. It had been grueling, with their boss breathing down their necks to just give it up and say they couldn't get in. After all, if they couldn't get in, who could?

Tim tried to point out that hackers had no qualms to spending months on a single code. His boss hadn't wanted to hear it. Norman Cook was only interested in the bottom line. If he could approve this system, he could have them start mass production.

"Finished." He grinned.

"Bullshit." Arby proclaimed, wheeling his chair over to look at ths screen. "Damn. You're good. What's this one do for you?"

"Siphons off .0000003 of the interest given to any one with a last name starting in F from the Swedish Bank."

Arby smacked him on the head. "Enought Office Space. Besides you have it all wrong. It's-"

"Do you want to know or not?"

Arby smiled ruefully. "Lay it on me."

"Simple hacking onto a government computer."

"Are we assuming you have a week of free time with said government computer to hack it?"

"That's the beauty of this baby. The computer with the files is in the next room, protected with this program. The goal of this excercise is to be able to hack on from an outside source. No idiot is gonna let you walk in and play with thier computer for a week. And it really only takes three hours."

"Why such the delay?"

"Because you have to attach a peice of a gigabyte to the hard drive's outside motor on the left side."

"I thought you couldn't touch these until the code was cracked or proven unbreakable?"

"True my fine friend."

"So how'd you do it?"

He grinned some more. "The same way a true hacker would. I lied. I told them there might be a problem with the memory card. On this model, the insert drive for the memory card is paralell to the out side motor. To the right to be correct. Once you know the easiest way in, you simply have to figure out how to get your GB in there."

"How did you manage?"

"Easy. Fiddled around til I had something stuck in there, then attached the GB to a creditcard and jostled it until my 'obstruction' was cleared."

"And if it didn't stick just right?"

"Easy. If that doesn't work, screw it up enough that they have to call you in again the next day. Then you can take off the front and pretend the problem is your GB isn't there. Put it on and you saved the day."

"So that lets you get on?"

"That provides the nessecary bridge. It acts as a two way radio. Through that you can break in."

"How would the rest of the hacking world know about this?"

"I'm not the only genius out there. Sooner or later, someone else will make the connection. THen it's just honor among theives."

"I thought there was none." Arby commented as the pair wrote up their daily reports.

Tim laughed. "You wish."

They were walking towards the apartment they shared when Arby swore and pulled out his phone. Tim raised an eyebrow as his friend punched in a number with an American area code.

"Hey, Kel. I hope this isn't too early for you. But I just thought I'd wish you a happy Birthday. I hope you have a great one. I'll call later, when I have more time."

Tim waited until he ended the call to ask. "Who's Kel?"

"My best friend."

"I thought I had that title!" Tim protested playfully.

Arby grinned. "You wish. Kelly's been my best friend since ninth grade. She beats you."

"Why didn't you mention her before now?"

"Silvia is a bit jealous of her. Plus you'd make a big deal."

"Why would I do that?"

"She's Kelly Curtis."

"Holy shit!" Tim exclaimed, stopping Arby in the street. "The Kelly Curtis? The best Technical engineer consultant in the world? The one who holds about six top ten titles and has never made a mistake?"

"Never say never."

"Some friend you are! You're best friends with one of the most influential women in the world and you keep it from me."

"You're just saying that because you like her."

"Do not!"

"Don't deny it! I've seen how her picture goes missing from those magazines I bring home."

(A/N: Ah, gotta love computer nerds.


	3. Vacation Well Deserved

Chapter Three

Vacation Well deserved.

Kelly grinned broadly at Greg as she entered their appartment. He smiled back.

"Good news?"

She nodded. "The project's a go!"

Greg knew next to nothing about technical engineering but he knew enough about women to know when to pick up on a cue. He leapt up and hugged her. "That's great babe!"

She beamed. "I know! It means an extra bonus and three weeks paid vacation!"

Kelly knew Greg knew nothing about her job. She appreciated the effort anyway. It made her feel great when ever he did it.

Greg was a writer for a local newspaper. He wrote primarily short funny articles usually concerning political events. Last year he had gotten quite a following after an article denouncing the most recent congressional candidate. Greg might have caught hell if had actually put any names in the article. As it was, the candidate, who was nominated, kept his eye on Greg's paper and most importantly on Greg's articles. Greg hadn't written anything quite so flaming since then and his bosses hadn't had to hire him a body guard.

You might wonder how Greg was able to keep a job with such a reputation, let alone have a boss willing to hire him bodyguards. Well, his boss often joked that he might just hire killers and save the state of New York the money. But Greg and Kelly both knew that he would never allow it. THe plain fact of the matter was, Greg was an amazing writer. He had been nominated three times for the Pulizter prize for some of his more serious peices. When Greg wrote, people listened. Kelly could manipulate people when she was face to face with them, but Greg could motivate thousands without any having any clue what he looked like.

Kelly kissed him before wriggling out of his arms. He gave her a look of mock indignation. She grinned at him. "I stink. At least let me get changed."

He laughed. "I'll do one better. Go take a shower. I wanna take you to dinner."

She kissed him again and pranced off. Greg went into the bedroom and changed.

He loved Kelly. There was no doubt. He had stayed with her almost three years, which had to mean something. He kept imagining asking her to marry him. But he couldn't. Greg wasn't sure why. Kelly was everything he looked for in a woman. She was strong, confident and secure. She loved her job and wanted to be good. She always came home covered in sweat. SHe wasn't afraid to get in tehre and do her share. He loved her dearly for it.

She was attractive. Her European heritage shown through her features. Strong, high cheek bones set below almond shaped eyes the color of a crisp September sky. She wore her hair short, probably for convience and to mimic her idol, Sarah Harding. Kelly's fascination with the zoologist was healthy, not stalker like or anything. Greg knew Sarah and Kelly had met a few years ago during an excursion. Kelly left it at that and Greg was too polite to ask more.

Greg knew about the terrors. He didn't know what they were about but he knew she dreaded them. They came at least once a week, sometimes more often. He always felt so helpless when she woke in the night. He couldn't help her. She wouldn't tell him what the subject of the terrors were and he knew that they were part of the reason he was heasitant to ask her.

He knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Honey? I'm going to get the mail. I'll be right back."

"Ok!" She called back. As he turned he heard her humming 'I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Out of My Hair.'

Greg retrieved the mail and went through it on the ride up the elevator. Several birthday cards for Kelly and a few bills. He set the bills on the TV as soon as he got in. The Phone rang and Kelly called from the bed room. "Can you get that?"

"Sure." He called back. She was probably getting changed.

He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Greg?" Came the familiar voice of Arby Benton over the phone.

"Hey Arb, what's up?" He asked.

"Oh. nothing much. I hope you have good news?"

He grinned. "I got the tickets."

He imagined the other man doing a victory pose. "Excellent! And she has two weeks off?"

"Three, starting tonight."

"Double good!"

"Will Silvia be comming?" Greg asked.

"No such luck. She's got the flu and is staying with her mom. She told me to go on."

"Crap. I have four tickets... You don't have any one else you want to take?"

"No, I..." He trailed off. "Wait a minute."

Greg waited patiently as Arby called to someone named Tim.

"Tim! What are you doing for the next two weeks?"

"I'm standing right here, you don't have to shout."

"Baby. Answer the question."

The other man sighed and replied. "Nothing. As you well know."

"Good, we're going on vacation!"

Above the other man's protestations, Arby returned to Greg. "We'll be in at LaGaurdia tommorrow at nine."

Greg grinned. "Have fun. We'll see you then."

"See who?" Kelly asked, as Greg hung up the phone. She had donned a scarlet dress that came just above her knees and her hair was tied back and up. He kissed her cheek.

"I'll tell you at dinner."

Kelly looked ready to protest but was stalled by the appearance of her Birthday cards.


	4. Happy Birthday

Chapter Four

Happy Birthday

Kelly politely waited until they were at the resturant to open her cards. There were five total and she opened them in the order that she always had, for the past few years. She started with her Mom's. It was a typical birthday card from a mom who didn't really pay much attention to her daughter's life. She sighed at the pink bunnies and clouds. You'd think she was in fifth grade again.

The inside typpically held a forgettable, sickly sweet poem and her mom's hasty signiture. Kelly wasn't surprised. Somedays she wondered if her mother was aware she had a daughter and consciously differentiated her from all the other people she knew.

Kelly's relationship with her mother had always been tentative at best. Hellen Curtis had never wanted a child. Kelly was the result of a brief fling and irresponsibility. Hellen was never openly antagonistic to her daughter but she never accepted her as something to be proud of. Kelly was a burden. Kelly always knew it but played her role the way an obedient daughter should.

Kelly didn't hate her mother but she wasn't too fond of her either. Especially when her mother decided to obtain a boyfriend. Or, god forbid, when she decided her daughter needed one.

Kelly was perfectly fine with out a boyfriend. Middle school and high school were terrors. Being smart in your average school wasn't exactly the best thing in the world. Kelly delt with all your typical taunts and then some. All through school she was reported to be having illicit affairs with any number of your above average intellegent boys. And of course when she didn't immediately start dating upon becoming a junior, she was deemed a lesbian and was reportedly in no less than seven relationships across the school.

Kelly ignored it all with her usual stoicism. For a while she had let it get to her. She tried being different, tried fitting in. But then she realized that wasn't what she wanted to be. Wasn't _who_ she wanted to be. She might never have figured it out if it hadn't been for Sarah.

Speaking of whom... Kelly put her mother's insensitive note aside and looked at the rest of the cards. She opened Sarah's next. Sarah Harding was one of the best behavioral scientists in the world. She was Kelly's personal role model. Arby didn't get the fascination, but he never bugged her about it. And she never questioned his weird fetishes. They were good for each other like that.

Kelly and Sarah had met at that fiasco all those years ago. They had stayed in touch for all the subsequent years. Sarah was like the older sister Kelly had never had. They genuinely enjoyed each other's company. Unfortunately as the years past they saw each other less and less. Kelly was now twenty five and Sarah was in her early fourties. Sarah was still doing feild work more than lab work.

Kelly flipped open the card. A picture of Sarah and Ian Malcolm fell out. Sarah and Ian had never actually been a thing. More like the exact opposite. But Sarah kept him from entering a drug stupor and Ian kept her from ever wanting children. They fought often and heatedly.

In the picture, Sarah had her arm around Ian. She was grinning. Ian, dressed in his usual impersonal black was probably dying in the African heat, was not smiling but rather looking like he'd rather be anywhere but in this picture. Sarah's dark hair was starting to show silver lines and there were delicate lines around her eyes. She was still beautiful. Ian was still cyinical looking and his hair was salt and pepper grey.

Sarah had written in below the card's inscription in her own neat scrawl.

_Hey, Kelly. Hope you're holding up and you have a great birthday. See you at Christmas. Love Sarah_

Below in his untidy writing, Ian had added his own PS

_Kelly. I'm being held against my will by a beautiful brunette. Send a bottle of vodka and some cookies and I might be able to manage this._

Below was another PS.

_PPS If you see Richard tell him it is not possible and he is wrong._

Kelly smiled at the notes. Ian and Richard were always arguing about something. She turned her attention to Richard Levine's card. She still thought of him as Dr Levine but she hadn't worked under him for several years. Levine always liked her and Arby. She opened his card, not at all surprised to see a check with six didgets on it. Levine always did that.

Levine typically felt like a big brother to her and Arby. He insisted on giving them a great deal of money every year. The first year Kelly had returned the check. Within a week she found a 1957 convertable Buick LaSabre in her driveway. Since then she had dutifully put the checks in her savings. Arby apparently tried the same thing and was sent a thirty foot yacht. He too had given in and both had staggering balances.

Levine still held his father's company and since the Isla Sorna adventure he had taken over. He had made well accepted changes and the company still prospered, making more dolls than ever.

Levine too had scribbled a note on the inside. _Kelly, don't spend it all on one thing. And tell that arrogant mathmatician that he's wrong._

Kelly smiled and closed the card. Trust those two to use her birthday as an excuse to continue an argument.

Next she turned to Thorton's note. Thorton, or Doc as she and Arby called him, was perhaps the only adult aquantaince she had ever had who understood what it was like to be a kid. Levine either treated her and Arby as stupid or overtly intellegent. Malcolm mostly ignored them. Sarah always treated them like equals. But everyone seemed to forget that she and Arby were just kids. Except Doc. He always seemed to know exactly when to treat them like children and when to treat them like adults.

Kelly and Arby appreciated it imensly. she read the inscription on the inside. _Kelly, don't let Levine and Ian get to you. Have a great birthday._

Finally she opened Arby's card. Predictably his card left her laughing. Inside however was a cryptic _See you Soon._


	5. Vacation

Chapter Five

Vacation

Kelly smiled at Greg as he held her chair for her. What a gentleman.

"So. What's the big surprise?" She asked, after they had ordered.

Greg grinned at her in the roughish fashion that had first drawn her to him. They had been an illmatched couple when they first met. Kelly was determined and focused on her goal. They had met breifly in college during a General Studies history course. Greg, four years older had needed the course to graduate. Kelly was a sophmore at the time. Old enough to know the basics about college. Which meant no relationships if you want to pass everything.

Greg had been fascinated with the pocket rocket that was Kelly Curtis. She was somehow able to turn down the advances of all the men without offending a single one of them. She had a certain talent with words that Greg found intriguing. He often asked her why she wasn't an english major. Or at the very least, on the school newspaper.

Kelly would always laugh and give him some breezy answer. Greg thought he knew the reason. Kelly didn't like rejection. She hated it. She could stand all the criticism the men cared to throw at her, but the moment someone told her no, she drew into herself.

Kelly wated a hand before his face. "Hello? Earth to Greg? Are you coming in?"

"Greg to ground control." He replied with a smile.

She smiled. "So?"

"You have three weeks off right?"

She nodded, taking a sip of her water.

"How wouls you like to go on a cruise?"

She paused, her glass at her lips. "Are you serious?"

He grinned. "Yeah."

She lowered the glass, her eyes glowing with excitement. "Really? Where to?"

"Around the Carribean and down by Brazil."

She grinned at him. "I.. I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll go. I already have the tickets."

She leaned forward and kissed him over the table. "Alright you rogue. I'll go. Thank you Greg. It's a wonderful present."

He grinned at her. "Glad it pleases. By the way, there's one more part to it..."

"Oh?" She asked as the waiter arrived with their entrees.

"I invited a pair of friends."

"Oh that's fine. As long as you give me lots of attention, I think I'll turn a blind eye to what ever you decide to do."

"Well I was hoping you wouldn't mind spending some time with us."

"Well now you have me intrigued. Who are they?"

"Tim Murphy."

Kelly frowned. "That name's familiar."

"He works in computer codes."

Kelly nodded. "And the other?"

Greg grinned. "Arby Benton."

Kelly's fork dropped from her fingers. "Are you serious?"

(A/N: Now we start towards the real plot of the story... kinda.


	6. Cruise

Chapter Six

Cruise

Tim was fidgetting. Arby thought about pointing this out to his friend but it was always hard to tell how some one like him would take these sort of things. He might just ignore him or he might go crazy tight and the week would be absolutely no fun.

So he kept his tongue as he looked around the crowded airpot. His eyes immdiately found Kelly, a blonde little bundle of energy bouncing up and down, waving a bright pink card with his last name on it. She didn't spot him at first and he grinned. He touched Tim's arm, nodding towards Kelly.

Tim's eyes went wide. "That her?"

Arby nodded. "Yup. You're looking at Kelly Curtis. Com'on."

Arby wove easily through the crowd til he was behind Kelly. She was with a guy that Arby assumed to be Greg, the illusive boyfriend. He reached around and covered her eyes. She gasped and spun around as he let her go.

"Arby!" She shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck.

He laughed. "Easy, love. I want you to meet someone." He motioned Tim close. "Kelly, this is Tim Murphy, my partner and good friend."

Kelly smiled her easy smile and Arby could easily see why Tim was fascinated with her. Kelly was a pretty girl, dark blonde hair and bright green eyes. But when she smiled, it could make the world fall out from under you and take your breath away. Kelly, naturally had no idea.

She held out a hand, tossing her bangs out of her way. "Pleasure to meet you. Arb's told me a lot about you. It's nice to know he doesn't just make these things up."

Tim smiled back and Arby was pleased to see Kelly's hand tighten around his. Kelly had a wonderfully firm hand shake. She believed that a person's hand shake could tell a lot about the person. She was probably on to something. If she respected or liked a person enough, she actually treated them to a real hand shake.

"Pleasure's all mine. I've read a lot about you, Miss Curtis."

She waved a hand as she led them through the intricacies of La Guardia. "Please, call me Kelly. I feel like a miser or something when people call me that."

"Widow." Arby corrected.

"Bite me." She replied, throwing a kiss at him over her shoulder. "I'm not an English major, you know."

"You were a lot more loquacious before..." Arby trailed off, realizing what he was saying.

Kelly went somber. "I was a lot of things before." She replied quietly.

888

Kelly collasped on the bed in the suite she and Greg had. Greg came over and sat beside her. "Hey, doll, how are you?"

"Good." She replied with a smile.

He leaned down and kissed her. "You up for dinner with the boys?"

She pushed herself up. "Yeah. I hope this is fine." She asked, referring to the jeans and tee shirt she was wearing.

He set a mock critical eye to her Evita tee shirt and stonewashed black jeans. "Well... I gues it will be ok."

She laughed and hit him gently. "Let's go."

Arby and Tim weren't dressed up either. Because no one felt like returning to change to suit and tie, they shunned the main hall and retired to the mess hall. There, dozens of tourists sat about with bright floral patterns and khakis. Kelly received a few whispers from some of the more well versed as did Greg.

The evening passed beautifully as did the next few as they sailed towards Puerto Rico. No one could have guessed what would happen.

(A/N: I've actually been to La Guardia, a few years ago so this was a fun chapter to write. Hope you liked it!

To CircularCubes- Thanks! I'm most glad you like it!


	7. And So It Goes

Chapter Seven

And So It Goes

Kelly laughed at Arby's joke. She let her mind wander as Arby and Greg drifted into a realm of conversation she was less than experienced at: computers. Kelly knew enough about computers but there was a lot more that she couldn't care less to know. She glanced around, suddenly realizing she hadn't seen Tim in a while.

She moved away from the other two, setting her champagne fluke on a nearby table. The cruise had set up a wonderful party. The ship was set to make landfall the next morning and the occupants would spend three days ashore. Kelly was dressed in a beautiful cocktail gown, long flowing lines and a beaded pattern across the upper torso. She itched to take her hair down from the fancy bun she had tamed it into.

She walked out onto the deck and found Tim, staring across the still ocean to a small group of islands they were passing. Kelly knew somewhere out there lay a group of five islands and on two of those islands lay horrible, horrible secrets.

She shivered involuntarily. Tim caught the movement and turned to face her. "God, what are you doing out here dressed like that? You'll catch your death."

He took off his coat and drapped it over her shoulders, ignoring her protests. "Better?"

She smiled at him, "You're worse than Arby. So what are you looking for?"

He glanced back over his shoulder. "Something I thought I had left behind."

She frowned at him.

He smiled, "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Nah, I think we'll keep your innocence in some manner of purity."

Kelly laughed, "Innocence around Arby? Get real!"

"Am I missing something?"

"Well... Ah, what the hell. Arby and I were each other's firsts."

He blinked. "Oh... oh."

SHe laughed again, "Not like that, you dirty young man! Arby gave me my first kiss."

He laughed back and his face returned to normal shades. "Oh, how, then?"

"It was my junior year in school and I couldn't get a date to homecoming. Arby was just adorable so of course he had tons of freshmen wanting to go with him. Well I was there on my own. Arby felt bad for me and so he dragged me onto the stage and kissed me in front of the whole school. That didn't exactly help my reputation."

Tim grinned, "With that dork? I don't think so."

"Any way, a few months later he was chasing this girl and so I helped him out a little by following him around. Everytime he went to talk to her, I came up and kissed Arby. Eventually she got so irritated she dragged Arby to the bathroom and finally had a conversation with him. That girl was Silvia."

Tim laughed, "That's horrible. I can see why Silvia is jealous of you!"

"She forgave me eventually but she's been trying to get him to pop the question ever since. But seriously, what's out there for you?"

Tim looked out at the winking lights again. "When I was eleven I visited someone. I was a kid and I didn't really know what was going on. things got a little out of control. Some people died."

"It wasn't your fault."

He swung back to look at her. "Why do you think I do?"

"Children are more prone to self blame than adults. Adults can tell that what their actions will do to the world. Children think they carry the responsibilities of the universe on their shoulders. Parents usually enforce this feeling with careless phrases like 'look what you did now.'"

Tim blinked agian. "You never cease to amaze."

She shrugged. She went to the railing beside him, resting her arms on the railing beside him. Together they looked out at the islands and Kelly cringed as a fog horn blared, sounding a bit too much like a ghost of her past. Tim cringed too. They laughed akwardly at each other.

Kelly wouldn't deny she found him attractive. He was cute. He was nice, funny, smart and reliable. She was drawn to him. Tim was suddenly staring down at her and her breath was coming faster.

It would be a mistake. It was just the heat of the moment, the thrill of revealing something secret to one another. It would be silly. It might destroy the amiable feeling that hovered between them.

Still, their lips were almost touching when the shots rang out from inside.

(A/N: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Lovin' it yet? I'll send out Pms later! I promise


	8. Shadows of the Past

Chapter Eight

Shadows of the Past

Kelly grabbed Tim's hand as the second shot echoed. Together they darted into the grand ballroom, Kelly managing by some miracle not to kill herself with the insane heels she was wearing.

They burst into the room. Three men held guns, pointing them at the guests. They looked around as Kelly and Tim skidded to a halt. Beyond them, Arby and Greg stood, looking quite ready to take the world on.

"Just who we were looking for," The nearest man snarled and reached for Kelly's dress.

Tim stepped between them, lips curling back in a soundless snarl. It was only instinct, Kelly told herself. Tim didn't feel that way about her. And she didn't feel that way about him. She had a great boyfriend.

"Don't touch her." Tim growled.

"We aren't planning on hurting any of you."

"Then what do you want?" Arby said, drawing attention to himself, letting Tim slip marginally closer.

"Directions, if you must know."

"We must. Directions to where?" Tim countered.

"There's an island."

"There are a lot of islands. Which one? And what makes you think any of us can help you?" Arby asked. "We're just computer nerds. We don't know much about shipmanship."

The man smiled, "You know. Because you've already been there."

Kelly felt herself gasp and her knees buckled. Greg, dear sweet Greg, moved to go to her. Another shot sang out. Greg faltered to a stop. His mouth formed a perfect O and he touched the rapidly growing red stain on his chest. He fell to his knees then to his face, blood pooling around him.

Kelly was aware of a high sharp screaming. It wasn't until she gasped a breath and the screaming ebbed, that she realized it was her screaming.

One of the men swore and took Kelly's arm. Tim moved to protect her and got a sharp rap to his head for his troubles. He fell and another man caught him, dragging him off with them. Arby struggled but went pretty compliently. His face was pale. Kelly had stopped screaming and was now numb as the men drew her and Arby to a small waiting boat.

Kelly listlessly climbed in, taking charge of Tim's unconscious body. The men spoke, saying they would have to hide for a few hours, til the buzz died down.

Arby waited patiently with her as she tried to revive Tim. THe night passed and it was near dawn when Tim finally stirred.

"Shit. Did you get the number of that truck?" He groaned, sitting up.

"Be careful," Arby said. "You might have a little bit of a concussion. You should be fine."

"Where the hell are we?" Tim asked.

One of the men popped his head into the small room they were in. ""Good, You're awake. Here!" He tossed Tim a bottle of asprin which he managed to catch. "Don't take too many."

He left again and Tim looked at his companions. "We certainly have an accomodating group of terrorists on our hands."

"Yeah, but where the hell are they taking us?" Arby asked.

"I know." Kelly whispered.

Arby looked at her. The look on her face, a haunted, closed look, made him want to keep her silent. Where ever they were going, it wasn't good.

"Where?" Tim asked. He too noticed the look but he prefered to be prepared.

"Site B. They're fucking taking us to Isla Sorna."

(A/N: Got you don't I?


	9. Back At Site B

Chapter Nine

Back at Site B

Arby stared at Kelly in horror. "Are you sure?"

She nodded mutely.

Tim was confused, "What? What's so bad about site B?" At the same time the words tickled something in his memory. Something Ian Malcolm had once said.

Arby glanced at Kelly, "I'll tell, then shall I?"

She shook her head, "No, I need something... please?"

Arby bit his lip but nodded.

"Years ago Arby and I were in the same science class. That was before I knew science could be cool. Before we learned so much."

She paused and Tim motioned for her to go on when she was ready.

"Our guest teacher wanted to take us for a field trip. We were supposed to go to the woods and test the equipment for their real trip. We didn't mind. It was a nice way to get out of our houses. But our teacher, Richard Levine, had to cancel on us."

"Wait, the Richard Levine? With the dolls and such?"

"Yeah. That Richard. Well, he had to cancel. We didn't know why and we didn't really care. Arby and I thought up a plan to go with them. We hid in the cabinets. We got where we wanted to go. Only we didn't really want to be there," she paused again.

"You see, we were on this island, looking for Dr. Levine. But we weren't the only things on this island."

Kelly looked at him. "Ah, shit. You're not going to believe me."

Tim took her hand and met her eyes. "Try me. What else was on the island?"

"Dinosaurs," Arby answered.

Tim looked from one to the other then his face twisted into a distastful grimace. "Look," he said getting up, "I don't know how you found out about it, but I don't appreciate people playing with my family skeletons in an effort at fun."

Kelly stared at him, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"It was cute, bringing me on this cruise to get me to play the game. But I'm not going to play. Do what you want to me, but keep my family name out of this."

"Once again, mate, what the hell are you talking about?" Arby asked.

"So you honestly don't know that I was on Jurrassic Park," Tim sneered.

"You know that InGen genetically engineers dinosaurs?" Kelly demanded.

"You didn't know that My grandfather ran the company? That he died there because of a malfunction caused by--"

At the exact moment Tim said Dennis Nedry, Kelly and Arby both said Dodson.

Tim stopped, "How do you know about Dodson? He wasn't even mentioned in the report."

"Because no one could officially trace him. But when he showed up on site B, it was pretty obvious," Arby provided.

"What is this Site B?" Tim demanded.

"A second site. Where the dinosaurs were breed and grown only to be taken to the park," Kelly said.

Tim stared at them, "Who else knows about the second site?"

"Doc Thorn, Sarah Harding and Ian Malcolm."

Tim leaned back, "Ian? How the hell did anyone convince him to get in on this?"

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Glad you finally believe us. Richard managed to convince him he needed him. He needed Sarah too and she couldn't resist the idea. Good thing we had her. She saved our lives."

Tim sighed, "But we don't have her this time. It's just us three. And I don't know about you, but my dinosaur fighting skills are rusty."

"That's assuming the dinosaurs are still alive," Kelly pointed out, remembering something Thorn said so many years ago. "They might have died off years ago. It's possible they just want to make sure."

"Before what? Tying off the loose ends? News for you, Kell, that's us," Arby pointed out. Kelly winced.

"You don't think I don't know that?"

"So then what do we do?" Tim asked.

"We find a way the fuck out of here," Kelly snarled.

(A/N: I hope Tim comes off as believable in this chapter. I didn't want him to just take what they were saying. And really, it's kinda surprising that Kelly and Arby don't know about him.


	10. In The Ocean

Chapter Ten

In the Ocean

Tim really didn't like this plan. Sure, there weren't many other options open to them at this point, but that didn't mean he had to like this choice.

Arby kept an eye out the small window of the door as Kelly and Tim searched the room they were in. Kelly managed finally to find something that she thought would do: a small knife. The knife would have been virtually useless in a fight, but for their purposes, it would serve just fine. Arby continued to watch the door as Kelly slipped the kife into the rubber calking of small window in the room.

It took several torturous minutes but they finally managed to cut away all the calking. Kelly let Tim take over. He jamed the knife between the window pane and the metal frame. Working methodically, he managed to pull the wndow pane out, setting it gently down on the couch.

Kelly climbed out first. THe window faced the rear of the ship. There was a few feet of deck then the railing. Kelly turned, helping TIm out.

Arby followed shortly and the trio crept silently towards the railing. Kelly kicked off her heels and made to swing one leg over the railing when a shout went up.

"Shit," Tim swore. He and Arby met eyes even as Kelly paused. Without further ado, they lifted Kelly, protesting, and threw her over the side of the ship into the chilly waters below.

Kelly hit the surface and sunk below. She surfaced, spluttering. She heard the call on the boat to turn. She looked around, before stroking confidently away, towards what she hoped was an island.

The coldness of the water seeped at her strength, but she continued, knowing she had no chance to out swim a boat. Sure enough, mere minutes later, the boat was nearly on her again. She stroked away from it again but they had put down a life boat and were rowing towards her. The life boat had an outboard motor on it.

Kelly's plan crystalized in an instant.

She stroked again, but slower, as if she were too tired for more. THe boat crept up on her. Kelly suddenly spun and grabbed the side, pulling it down hard, so the boat capsized. THe two men fell out with cries of alarm.

Kelly waited for a moment then shoved the rim of the boat again, letting it right itself. With minimal difficulty, she hauled herself into the boat. She gave herself a moment to recover, her wet dress clinging to her.

FInally she got to her knees and climbed down the boat and to the motor.

Putting her hand on the motor, she paused as her name reached her ears. She looked up at the ship, scared yet vaguely certain of what she would see.

Arby stood, a tall fellow pointing his gun at him. Tim was being held by another man and was struggling violently.

Arby met her eyes, trying to plead her not to come back. Kelly felt her heart leap into her throat. She had already lost one person she loved. She wouldn't lose another.

(A/N: I haven't heard any reviews for this in a while. I am going to post the next chapter regardless of whether I get any reviews for this one. If you want me to keep writing this, keep reveiwing.


	11. On the Ship Again

Chapter Eleven

On the Ship Again

Kelly was now handcuffed to the showerhead. She was standing up in the bathroom of the small ship. Her right hand was over her head, a metal chain connecting it to the showerhead of the small shower. Across from her, Arby sat on the toilet lid, his hands cuffed behind his back. Tim was also in the small, cramped bathroom. He was leaning against the sink, his right hand was cuffed to the pipes below the sink. It probably would have been more comfortable for him to sit, but there was no room on the floor.

"That went well, I think," Tim quipped. Kelly knew he was just trying to lighten the mood but she felt bad about the failed escape attempt and couldn't help but feel it was all her fault.

Kelly's dress was growing stiff and her skin was becoming irritated. She was tempted to turn on the shower and at least rinse off. She looked around the small bathroom. There was a bathrobe hanging on the back of the door.

"Boys, I'm changing."

Both of them looked over at her, mildly interested but not taking her serious.

"I'm serious. This dress is getting stiff and it has to be almost ruined by now anyway. Besides my skin is covered in salt and it's irritating as hell. So if you two will kindly look away..."

Arby and Tim both blushed and faced the wall farthest from her. She reached down with her left hand and turned on the shower, letting the hot water hiss out and strike her. She resisted a gasp but adjusted the water temperature until she was pretty comfortable. She let her dress get fully soaked, relishing the simple pleasure of her hair being combed by the water.

Finally she turned off the faucet and began to strip the dress. She noticed that Tim's ears were a bit pink and wondered if he had peeked. She supposed she didn't really mind.

"Hand me the robe, please." She said, wringing out her hair.

Tim took a corner of the robe in his mouth and managed to get the robe off the hook. He turned with the robe in his mouth, his eyes squeezed tight. Kelly's fingers brushed his face as she took the robe and she tried to ignore the feelings coiling about her stomach. She was just this way because of Greg's death. She needed someone to project those feelings onto and Tim was at hand. It wouldn't be fair to him.

She realized she couldn't properly put the robe on with her hand tied above her head as it was. She managed to wrap it around her in a manner that it wouldn't fall off at the first provacation.

The door to the bathroom opened to reveal a young man about five years older than Kelly herself. He had a pistol in one hand.

"Come with me."

Kelly glanced pointedly at the handcuff. He ushered Arby and Tim out of the room. Someone must have been out there as well for there was no scuffle.

The young man set a pair of jeans and a tee shirt on the toilet seat before stepping towards Kelly. Kelly didn't like the look in his eyes and her suspicions were confirmed as he took time to oogle her breasts. He reached up to unlock her then seemed to change his mind and slipped one hand into her robe to fondle her left breast.

Kelly knew she wouldn't get very far if she killed this man. That didn't stop her from bringing her knee up into his groin. He groaned and fell to his knees, dropping the key as he did so. Kelly caught the key as it fell from nerveless fingers. She calmly unlocked herself then stepped over the man to the jeans.

He had also brought her a pair of sneakers and she changed, going commando. He hadn't brought a bra either but that was the least of her worries right now. She stepped past the slowly recovering man to exit the room. As expected, there were three more men in the next room with Arby and Tim. Both had been given changes of clothes so they too wore jeans and tee shirts.

Behind her, the young man had recovered and was glaring daggers at her. She returned his look cooly before turning away with flip of her still wet hair. Tim raised an eyebrow at her and she mouthed 'later'.

The young man collected himself and led them from the sleeping quarters up to the main deck.

Kelly suddenly got a grasp on how long they had been below. The once distant piece of land was now a mere thousand or so yards away. Kelly recognized the land even though it had been over ten years since she was last any where near this place.

It was Isla Sorna.

And standing before them, looking pleased with himself and the world in general was Greg.

(A/N: Okay, If I don't get any reviews, I will not continue this fic.


	12. Stab My Back

Chapter Twelve

Stab my Back

Kelly stared at the man she thought she knew.

"Greg?"she began, starting towards him.

The young man from before grabbed at her arm but out of the corner of her eye she saw Tim and Arby both extend legs to trip him. He went down, hard.

She stepped over him and moved towards Greg.

"What the hell? I thought... I thought you were dead!"

"Sorry about that. I didn't really expect to have to use that card, but Jake here pushed my hand a bit."

Kelly stared at him then turned her gaze to an unrepentant looking man, a few years older than she herself was. He shrugged and Kelly assumed he was the Jake in question.

"The fuck?" Kelly demanded.

"Look, Kell, I had to bring you here."

"You had to crash a lovely cruise, threaten me and my friends? You **had**to do all that?" Kelly hissed.

"Kell, you don't get it," He said coming forward to take her arms. "I had to do this for you. You... Kell, the nightmares were just too much. You needed to face your fears."

Kelly stared at him again, feeling a bit like a fish. THis was the guy she thought she loved.

She hauled back as best she could and slugged him.

Greg fell to his knees, staring at the blood on his hands.

"If you'd bothered to fucking ask, Greg, _**sweetheart**_, you would know that I'm just fine with my nightmares!"

She turned away from him, fuming.

"Bravo, Miss Curtis."

Kelly scowled at the woman who had suddenly joined the group. She wore sunglasses and a business suit.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kelly demanded, not feeling charitable right now.

She smiled and took off the glasses.

"My name is Bridget Dodson. I believe you knew my father."

(A/N: Thanks to all of you. I think this is the most reviews I've gotten for this fic. Thanks!

To GodzPrincess: Thanks! I most certainly will!


	13. All The Things You Put Me Through

Chapter Thirteen

All The Things You Put me Through

Kelly and Arby both flinched back but Tim remained impassive. The name rang no bells for him.

Bridget noticed this and smiled at him. "Not afraid of my family then?"

"Don't know your family. Or should I?"

"My father betrayed your grandfather."

"If you say so."

"Shall I tell your stories?" Bridget asked, laughing happily. She was a pretty girl but Tim was questioning her stability. Only mentally, of course.

"Don't you dare," Kelly began.

Bridget smiled. The bodyguard fellows were holding her again but Kelly looked pissed enough to break free and start at Bridget. Arby clearly wasn't happy with this turn of events and was glaring at Bridget but unlike Kelly, he was making no active move to throttle Bridget.

"Oh, I dare, Miss Curtis."

"If you're thinking... if you even dare... I swear to God," Kelly snarled.

"Swear all you like."

Bridget turned her smile to the group as a whole. "Timothy, your Grandfather John Hammond learned a few tricks, didn't he? He learned how to clone dead animals. Extinct animals. Dinosaurs."

"And Newton figured out gravity. What do you know? Discovery hurts," Tim said. He was aware Arby was looking at him. It occurred to him if Kelly and Arby were telling the truth, they might well blame him for the sins of his grandfather.

"That's right. Your grandfather was killed by some of the creatures, wasn't he?" Bridget said, her look saying she knew full well he had been.

"You did your homework. John Hammond created Jurassic Park as well as Site B. When Jurassic Park was destroyed, the authorities forgot Site B," Tim said, glancing at Kelly and Arby.

"Why were there those problems for the first run?" Bridget asked, smiling with a mockery of innocence.

"I'm sure you know. A man named Dennis Nedry shut everything down and the creatures, as you call them, got loose. Some people were killed, my grandfather included."

"Good boy," Bridget cooed with a smile for him as though he were a child who had gotten the right answer on a test. "What you probably didn't know, what no one thought to tell you three, was that my father Richard Dodson was employing Nedry. When he didn't work out, my father took matters into his own hands. Quite simply, he went after the DNA himself. Sadly, my dear father died trying to get that DNA."

"So this is about revenge?" Kelly asked.

Bridget smiled at her. "Not remotely, Miss Curtis. Frankly, I owe you a debt of gratitude for getting rid of that bothersome man. He was a rather poor father. However, he did do one wonderful thing. He left his twelve year old daughter his entire empire. Regrettably, we were forced to shut down due to animal testing. But dinosaurs... well, no one can really object if we use them. After all, they had their day in the sun. What harm can we do to something already dead?"

Kelly stared at her but it was Arby who spoke up.

"That's insane! You're making the same mistakes as your father!"

Bridget retained her smile. "Not the same. You see, Mr. Benton, I have one thing it never occurred to my father to use."

The trio stared at her, wondering what she was going on about. Tim couldn't help but notice how much more ominous the island looked now that they were closer.

"Just what do you have?" Kelly finally asked.

Bridget looked out at the island. "I thought it would be obvious. I have three people who have survived this place before."

She smiled at them. "Quite an advantage, don't you think?"

(A/N: Hooked? Good. REVIEW!


	14. This Was Never The Way I Planned

Chapter Fourteen

This Was Never The Way I Planned

Kelly was leaning against the rail, glaring malevolently out across the water at the island that had crept closer, the island that had occupied so many of her nightmares.

Behind her, two guards stood with harpoon guns. Kelly was pretty sure they wouldn't use the harpoon guns to drag her back on board if she jumped but she didn't feel like chancing it.

"Hey."

She looked over her shoulder as Tim approached, flanked by his own brace of guards.

"Hey yourself," she replied as he leaned against the railing next to her.

He looked out over the sea to the island, his brow dark with dislike. "I really hate that place."

"Why?" she asked. He looked at her and she blushed. "Sorry. I mean, are there other reasons beside the obvious ones?"

He laughed slightly. "It's okay."

He looked out again. "I've always hated that island. Even before everything happened when I was a kid. To me that island was the place that stole my grand father. My other grand parents were never around either so it was just me and Lex, my sister. My parents could buy us anything we wanted but a decent grandfather."

Kelly didn't say anything. Her grandfather hadn't been much better. Her father had disappeared and her mother hadn't been much better.

They hadn't had enough money for her mother to even think of buying her daughter's compliance.

Tim sighed. "You don't want to hear this."

"No," Kelly said, surprising herself. "I do."

He looked over at her, a smile on his face. "You really are something else, Kelly Curtis."

She gave a slight laugh. "Thanks. I think."

"I mean it. You're a really impressive girl."

Kelly glared at him. "I'm not a girl, in case you haven't noticed."

He laughed and held up his hands in supplication. "Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry. You are a very impressive young woman."

"Better," she muttered.

He laughed again but felt the laugh ready to die as she swung her gaze over to him. She really did have the most ridiculously intense eyes he had ever seen. He found himself leaning forward for some reason.

What ever the reason, it appeared to be contagious. Kelly's face tilted up and for one sweet moment, their lips met and held. Tim wanted to say so much with that one kiss but there was no time.

(A/N: So to those of you patient enough to bear with me on this one, I thank you immensely. I didn't think anyone still read it so I was getting ready to discontinue it. Also, I haven't fully decided if there actually will be dinos left. Any votes either way?


	15. The Feeling's Gone And I Just Can't

Chapter Fifteen

The Feeling's Gone And I Just Can't Get It Back

Arby Benton knew a thing or two about love. He was madly in love with his girlfriend and she with him. Despite the long distance relationship part (She was studying for the year in France), he couldn't imagine ever loving anyone more than he loved her.

And then there was Kelly. Arby himself had never felt that way towards her but he had always wanted her to be happy.

So this whole thing with Greg was almost like an insult to him. Kelly was a wonderful gal and she was perfect the way she was. She did not need to get over her 'issues.'

Thankfully there was also Tim in the picture. That was going to be dicey at best but Arby could see the writing on the wall.

Arby ignored his guards and walked out towards the side railing. Kelly and Tim were leaning against each other as the ship began to dock at the damn island again.

"Seen anything yet?" Arby asked.

The pair turned to look at him and Tim shook his head. "Niente. Not even a compy."

A brief flare of distaste fired on Kelly's face. Arby sympathized. He felt the same way about most of the animals on the island with especially strong feelings in regard to the velociraptors.

He gave a brief shudder at the thought of the damn creatures.

Kelly, who probably knew which paths his mind was running down, reached over and gave him a tight hug.

He smiled slightly at her.

The trio fell against the railing as, with a screech, the ship docked.

Tim gave a short laugh. "Guess some one needs his licence pulled."

They all laughed but the sound was undercut by the tension that ran deeply through the group. They each had a reason to never want to come back here and yet now they had no choice. Bridget would probably do anything she had to in order to get what she wanted. And she wanted them all to dance to her tune.

Arby looked at Kelly, thinking just how easy it was for Bridget to control them. He knew he would never let the bitch hurt Kelly and he was pretty sure Tim felt the same way.

Bridget came over.

"Are you three ready?"

Arby wondered what she would do if they said no. He could see Tim thinking much the same thing and shook his head slightly. Tim sighed and wrapped an arm around Kelly's waist.

Together, without a word, the three friends stepped back to a world they had hoped to leave forever.

(A/N: I'm so sorry it's so short. And not much dialogue either. :S Some times I just have a place I want to end the chapter and then can't find enough to go between where I started and where I want to finish. (Sighs) oh well! Hope you liked it. Next chapter we actually get onto the island! Wow...has it really taken me fifteen chapters to get them to the island? Holy fishpaste.

To Supaslim: Thanks for your input. I agree. The larger dinos couldn't survive too well on such an enclosed place. But I think we need to bring the Raptors back.


	16. This Is the Moment

Chapter Sixteen

This is The Moment

From the moment her feet touched the ground, Kelly could practically feel the memories rise up like a tide. She glanced at Arby. He reached over and took her hand. Tim repeated the gesture and for a second the trio stood there, staring at the world they had destroyed.

Site B had never really been picture perfect but in their absence, the state of affairs had greatly deteriorated.

The woods had grown up and between the brush, Kelly could see the bones of some animal or another.

"What are those?" Tim asked, a little loudly.

Kelly looked at him. There was a look in his eyes and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"Tim…" she began in a stage whisper.

While Kelly had no idea what was going on, Arby had perked up. "Bones," he said, in an ominous tone.

"What are you doing?" Kelly hissed.

They ignored her as did Bridget who was looking at the bones with interest.

"What type of bones are those?" Bridget asked.

"They look like a T-Rex," Arby said.

Something flickered across Bridget's face and Kelly remembered how the woman's father had died.

"What are you two doing?" Kelly hissed under her breath as the woman moved towards the bones.

"Just wait," Arby said, his eyes on the path ahead.

Kelly followed his eyes and felt her jaw drop.

Doc Thorton stepped out of the Jeep and shouldered his rifle.

"Kelly, Arby. Why am I always pulling the two of you out of trouble?"

(A/N: Wow. what a short chapter. I think I should make up for that. Stay tuned.


	17. The Only Exception

(A/N: Since the last chapter was so short, I thought I'd make up for it by doing a double post. It didn't seem fair to make you wait another couple months for a chapter that was less than four hundred words.)

Chapter Seventeen

The Only Exception

"How long have you known?" Kelly asked Doc.

He glanced over at her from where he sat in the Jeep, rifle casually resting on his knees. Behind them sat Bridget, hemmed in on both sides by Doc's men.

There had been a brief tousle, but with his usual knack for these things, Doc and his men had landed on top.

Doc shrugged. "Arby mentioned this trip a while back so I got on the horn with a few friends and asked them to check some things out."

He looked out over the landscape and Kelly felt a shiver slide down her back.

"Doc...there aren't still dinosaurs here...are there?"

His silence said it all.

"Shit. What do we do?"

Doc shrugged. "Do? We get the hell off this god-forsaken island, sweetheart. I'm sure Richard will be thrilled to hear of the survival of the things and this lovely little lady here" he jerked his thumb at Bridget "is welcome to come back as soon as she atones for her various counts of kidnapping."

"You have no right to deny me this!" Bridget shouted from the back seat.

"No, but our judical system might have a few words about that. Personally, I'd love to watch you kill yourself like your father did. Unfortunately, we have to wait."

"Where is the boat?" Kelly asked.

"Just ahead," he said, smiling at her.

She tried to smile, but she had spent too long on this island to think everything would ever work out so easily.

(A/N: Short ass chapter, right? I'm really sorry, but I still can't decide if I want the ship to be wrecked or not. I kinda want them to be stuck on the island for a little bit longer, but by the same token, I want them all to end happily ever after. Ah, I'll come up with something. I am open to suggestions... hint, hint.


End file.
